Sebuah Kebetulan Yang Menyenangkan
by Bbrainy
Summary: Hello kitty yang menggemaskan, Terjaga pada jam 2 pagi—atau malam— dari tidur nyamannya bersama selimut hangat dan boneka rusa yang manis serta Kasir yang sangat menjengkelkan. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kebetulan yang manis dan menyenangkan berawal dari kolaborasi hal aneh diatas. HunHan!Yaoi


Sebuah Kebetulan Yang Menyenangkan ( Minimarket )

.

.

.

HunHan 520!

.

.

Warn!yaoi!typo berserakan dan hal hal astral lainnya yg ada di ff ini XD.

.

.

.

Angin malam pada akhir musim gugur berhembus kencang dan untuk beberapa saat luhan menggigil lucu sambil menyumpah setelah membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

Oh astaga, memang siapa yang tidak marah ketika sedang enak enak tidur bersama selimut lembut ditemani boneka rusa cantiknya dan bermimpi indah kencan romantis bersama seniornya Kris Wu, tetapi dengan tragis adiknya Luna mengedor pintu kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan pada jam 2 pagi.

Itu benar benar menyebalkan untuknya terlebih luhan jadi bangun dari tidur indahnya. Dia benar benar sedih padahal tadi dia sudah hampir berciuman dengan senior tampan itu, ish bahkan didalam mimpi pun sepertinya kris tidak berjodoh dengannya.

Awalnya luhan mengira rumah mereka kemalingan dan itu cukup menakutkan. Mengingat ayah dan ibu pulang kechina untuk mengurus pernikahan bibi mereka, jadinya hanya luhan dan luna yang ada dirumah.

Tetapi ternyata adiknya hanya membangunkannya karena alasan konyol yang demi perut buncit baekhyun, ingin sekali luhan untuk memarut wajah luna ketika remaja puber 15 tahun itu berkata "gege, tamu bulananku datang, gege tolong belikan pembalut untukku" fuck! wanita memang merepotkan.

.

.

Luhan hampir menangis terharu ketika melihat bahwa minimarket dengan jarak 500 meter dari rumahnya itu ternyata belum tutup.

Itu artinya penderitaan luhan akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi dan dia akan tidur kembali untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. siapa tahu masih bisa kan? Pikir luhan.

Pria mungil itu segera mendorong pintunya, tersenyum sekilas pada sang kasir dan langsung mencari dimana kira kira letak benda pusaka wanita itu berada.

Setelah menemukan letaknya dimana luhan berjalan-jalan untuk melihat beberapa pembalut dengan warna warna lucu berpariasi dan gambar yang menggemaskan. Sebenarnya luhan bingung, bagaimana selera luna si menyebalkan itu. Jadi karena pria mungil tersebut tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkan kesukaan adiknya luhan langsung mengambil pembalut dengan bungkus hello kitty yang menarik perhatiannya. covernya lucu dan sangat manis, warna pink cerah seolah olah memberitahu bahwa jika orang memakai ini maka dia akan bahagia. Menurut luhan ya~

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, luhan langsung bergegas menuju kekasir. Udara sudah semakin dingin dan luhan tidak tahu apakah ia masih sanggup jika harus berlama lama disini. Jadi luhan berdiri didepan meja kasir sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dinginnya.

"10 ribu won" ugh berapa minggu luhan tidak membersihkan telinganya? Apa ia salah dengar? rahang luhan seperti akan jatuh ketika mendengarnya. Mulutnya membuka lebar menganga tidak percaya, astaga kenapa semahal itu? Apa yang bagus sih dari benda itu selain dia berwarna pink dan berstiker hello kitty? Luhan menatap tidak suka pada sang kasir.

"Apa? Astaga kenapa harga nya semahal itu! Ini pemerasan!"luhan melipat tangannya didada dan melayangkan sebuah ungkapan keprotesannya. Yang benar saja! Lebih baik dia membeli ttaekbokki dan memanjakan perutnya dengan uang 10 ribu won.

"Maaf nona, harganya memang seperti itu. Tidak ada pemerasan disini" jawab sang kasir sambil tersenyum ramah. Ujian datang lagi dan kali ini dari pelanggan pelit, pikir sang kasir.

"Apa tidak bisa membuatnya jadi lebih mudah, berikan potongan harga bagaimana?" Tawar luhan, membuat senyum sang kasir yang ramah tadi menjadi luntur dan digantikan oleh wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Mana bisa begitu noona! Memang ini punya nenekmu!"

"Jika ini punya nenekku, aku pastikan kau besok akan dipecat" luhan mendelik, sambil meronggoh saku mantelnya untuk mencari uang dia mengutuk-ngutuk kepada sang kasir tersebut, tetapi terjadi hal yang diluar dugaannya, dia tidak menemukan uang disaku manapun dan ini membuat luhan melotot setelah dia ingat bahwa dia memang tidak membawa uang sama sekali karena sedang terburu buru.

"Oh astaga! Aku lupa membawa uangku. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan berdialog sendiri, sedangkan sang kasir wajahnya bahkan sudah seperti rata dari papan manapun. Sudah menyebalkan, cerewet dan sekarang tidak membawa uang? ugh rasanya seperti sang kasir ingin sekali menggantung pelanggannya ini didepan minimarket tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar, lebih baik kau pulang saja noona!" dengan nada kesal yang ketara sang kasir menjawab dan dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang kesopanan lagi dan luhan agak tersinggung oleh perkataan sang kasir tadi menarik nafasnya dalam seolah olah itu adalah nafas terakhirnya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum remeh karena sedang menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas kasir itu. Ah, agaknya luhan sedang meledak ledak hari ini dan makian kasarpun keluar dengan cepat dimulutnya.

"Hei, apa itu kau tidak sopan pada pelangganmu! Dan aku bukan noona karna aku laki laki dan lagi se—"

"Apa sudah selesai? Hei, kau minggirlah. Aku juga punya urusan untuk membayar kopiku dengan kasir itu"

Luhan tersentak oleh suara yang berasal dibelakangnya jauh dari itu, luhan tidak pernah memprediksikan bahwa perkataannya akan dipotong oleh seseorang entah siapa yang berada dibelakangnya.

Pria mungil itu sudah benar benar dalam keadaan tidak baik dan beberapa orang malah membuat moodnya sangat buruk.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu kemudian berbalik, berniat untuk membentak seseorang yang di belakangnya tetapi alih alih untuk melakukan itu, dia malah terdiam kaku, mata rusanya mengunci bayangan pria dengan tubuh yang jauh tinggi darinya dan memiliki bahu lebar yang demi tuhan, seksi sekali.

Ugh apakah ini balasan tuhan untuknya karena telah berbuat baik pada adiknya dengan berjalan keminimarket saat jam 2 pagi. luhan tidak berkedip sama sekali saat menatapnya dan malah tersenyum dengan idiot.

Pria itu melirik luhan dengan tatapan herannya lalu mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah rusa itu.

"Hei, apa kau tertidur?" Oh astaga~ suaranya seksi sekali, jika aku tertidur. Lebih baik aku tidak bangun saja, Batin luhan tak tau malu.

"Hei noona?! Minggirlah. Aku akan membayar belanjaanmu itu asal kau mundur segera" ucapnya lagi sambil mencubit pipi luhan pelan. Oh apalagi ini, luhan dicubit cogan? Apa luhan bisa berharap akan diciumnya juga? Abaikan pikiran gila itu. setelahnya luhan tersadar dari halusinasi konyol tersebut dan bergeser agar pria tinggi itu bisa maju dan membayar belanjaan mereka—luhan memerah saat memikirkan kata 'mereka'— dan segera pergi dari sana setelah pria tersebut sibuk dengan kasir. dia sadar bahwa tingkahnya memalukan.

Luhan berpikir bahwa jika ia masih tetap disana dia akan mempermalukan diri sendiri lagi lebih dari ini. Bahkan luhan telah melupakan tentang kasir dan adiknya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini luhan agak terlambat, dia memasukan roti segera kedalam mulutnya setelah itu berlari keluar dari rumah untuk menuju halte, bahkan luhan tidak sempat untuk mengunyah itu dan langsung menelannya saja.

Tampilannya acak acakan dan dia tersenyum dengan lebar kepada semua orang bahkan dia tersenyum kepada batu juga.

Sesungguhnya bukan tanpa alasan, dia punya alasan kuat untuk tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila ini. Entah bagaimana hari ini seperti hari keberuntungan untuknya, sekitar jam 5 pagi tadi kris menyatakan perasaannya lewat pesan dan reaksi luhan adalah langsung berteriak lalu berjoget tidak jelas. Rasanya sama seperti memenangkan 7 lotre sekaligus, ya walaupun luhan sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah menang lotre.

Pria rusa itu tidak menjawab segera walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin, dia ingin membuat momen itu terasa dramatis dan mengesankan. Aish kenapa dia lama-lama mirip si drama queen Byun baekhyun sih. Lupakan.

Luhan menaiki bus yang baru saja datang dengan senandung merdunya, mengambil ponsel disaku celana jeans kemudian menghubungi kris untuk mengatakan 'Ya', setidaknya itu adalah niat awalnya.

disaat ponsel itu telah tersambung dan kris yang entah ada dirumah, kasur, kamar mandi bahkan dimanapun itu menerima panggilannya. Tiba-tiba busnya bergerak melaju, luhan kehilangan refleksnya dan jatuh dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh.

Dia menghiraukan kris yang bertanya tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada rusa manis tersebut dan malah sibuk mengelus pantatnya.

menurut luhan keselamatan pantatnya lebih penting dari telpon kris yang bisa ia jawab kapanpun, Karena ini aset utama suaminya nanti setelah wajah manisnya tentu.

Setelah yakin pantatnya baik baik saja tidak mendapat lecet dan hanya sedikit nyeri, luhan kembali mengambil ponselnya dan meneruskan niatnya tadi, mengatakan 'Ya' pada kris.

sebuah tangan putih terulur didepannya, mungkin ini adalah orang yang melihatnya jatuh kemudian kasihan pada dirinya dan luhan menghargai atas itu, mendongkak untuk melihat siapa sibaik hati yang menawarinya pertolongan, luhan seperti tersedak liurnya sendiri setelah melakukannya.

Sedangkan ditelepon kris masih bertanya tanya apakah luhan menerimanya untuk berkencan atau tidak. luhan menatap pria yang mengulurkan tangannya tersebut, dia tidak menyambut tangan tersebut ataupun menolaknya.

"Jadi Lu, mau berkencan denganku?" Tanya kris lagi. Luhan mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"aku akan menjawab Ya, jika seandainya saja kau mengatakannya sebelum jam 2 pagi, sebelum aku pergi keminimarket, sebelum aku berdebat dengan kasir disana dan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya" luhan pikir itu sudah cukup jelas untuk kris mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya dan menyambut uluran tangan pria itu, dia tampak gagah walaupun mengenakan seragam SHS dan terlihat sangat tinggi. Pria yang sama seperti yang dia temui jam 2 pagi—atau malam—itu. Disaat luhan sudah berdiri sejajar dengannya, luhan bisa membaca name tag yang ada di pakaiannya. Namanya Oh sehun dan dia adalah pria tinggi dan tampan.

Orang orang menyebut hal yang dialaminya adalah sebuah kebetulan, tetapi luhan menganggap ini adalah takdirnya. Bahkan jika ini hanya suatu kebetulan, maka bertemu dua kali ditempat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh luhan adalah kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini, mungkin sehun mengulurkan tangannya kepada luhan didalam bus untuk menolongnya yang terjatuh. Tetapi mungkin akan terjadi kebetulan yang menyenangkan lainnya. Dimana disuatu pagi yang cerah lainnya juga sehun akan mengulurkan tangannya kepada luhan disebuah gereja untuk mengajaknya mengikis waktu bersama-sama dan luhan dengan senang hati akan manis kadang datang dengan tiba tiba, bukan begitu?

.

.

End.

Makasih buat siapapun yg mau baca ff aneh dan sangat banyak kekurangannya ini. Dan terimakasih buat yg mau review. Terimakasih banyakkkk juga buat yg review di ff sebelumnya :* aku terharu karena ada orang yg mau baca apalgi review. Siniii ciuumm/g

Oke jngn lupa kritik sma sarannya ya. Aku baru di per ep-ep'an(?) Mohon bimbingannya. Terimakasihh~


End file.
